


Doctors Appointment

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Reituki being kinky, Sexual Roleplay, kinky Ruki 8D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: Reita noticed his fellow doctor needs a little break..so why not help him in the one way he knows Ruki can actually relax? 8)(sorry i suck at this...and im sorry but this is mostly porn with no plot... )





	Doctors Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> SoooooooWwy? won't cut it......riiight? 8D  
> I haven't been updating like..at ALL..and im really sorry..i always have this busy periods and just Hiatus time...so forgive me...i hope to come and write some more..not frequently because i doubt it...but i will still post  
> because Reituki will never die in my heart and mind 8D hehhe  
> its a bit.. seriously...just porn? XD no plot? so if you want a plot...sorry wrong fic...tehhehe~  
> i needed something like this because Gazette Doctors? Sign me UP!  
> thank you Desi for the Beta as always ;A; I am so thankful!!!!!
> 
> and now onward.......to the PoooooRnnnsh 8)))

It began as a random day like no other... Working for almost 12 hours without sleep, having small breaks, enough time for just a smoke or two, and less than ten minutes of sitting down and relaxing.

Ruki was all too used to such a routine, since his working schedule never had an arranged time limit. He worked for as long as he had to... Or his ego demanded from him.  
There wasn’t even enough time to go and change his white coat to put on some formal clothes. It was so hot in this coat... Way too hot.  
Reita, of all people, did notice Ruki wasn't feeling quite well after so many work hours and was slowly starting to sweat, feeling dizzy. The two of them had a small appointment and finally decided to take a break after the meeting. 

That's when this normal work day turned into something far more than just a regular day. Reita had other ideas indeed.

\- Come on... I know you can do that...-

It was a small room, not enough space to do anything more than some paperwork and relaxing. That’s why Reita's voice echoed so much and rang in Ruki's ears just as loudly.  
He was spread on the table, back facing the small window right behind the desk, while his legs were wide open in front of Reita who was leaning against the wooden door.  
His white cloth was unbuttoned and leaning against the edge of the table, making it easier for Reita to see every detail on Ruki's body. Ruki's glasses became foggy from all the heat he was feeling right now, and the fact that both of them were so easy to be found out was making all this hard on him… And hard on another part of his body.

-Those gloves can be used for so much more than just check-ups... Don't you agree?-

Ruki swallowed hard hearing those words slip past Reita's mouth, nodding slightly. He knew exactly what Reita wanted... And even if his hands were shaking from both nervousness and excitement, he still lowered them and clicked his belt open. Once the pants and boxers were down to his knees, he tightened his legs together, feeling slightly embarrassed of his position.

\- No need to be shy now, Ruki... Even though I do like it when you act all shy, but this is no time for that... We don't have much time to our pleasure...-

He moved from the door and walked slowly towards Ruki, making sure the other was aware of the fact that now, in this closed room, he had no way out. Once he reached the other, Reita grabbed Ruki's knees and spread them wide, devouring the sight of Ruki's fully erect member and needy body underneath him. His breath was already heavy at the mere sight of his lover being all needy just from being half naked. His right hand moved away from his lover’s knee and grabbed a chair next to him. When the chair was safely behind him, he sat back and looked again at Ruki who just lay there on the desk, still shaking like a leaf. 

\- Show me what those skilled fingers can do....-

Even if he hesitated, Ruki didn't deny Reita’s wish... And just like that, white gloves still on, decided to poke at his entrance, groaning in satisfaction as his index finger pushed inside, sending shivers down his spine. He could feel his own muscles clenching at his own finger while he thrusted in and out, moving faster and faster. Still it wasn't enough, so he added another finger and made sure to push even deeper inside of him. His sweet spot was nowhere to be reached yet… So when a third finger pushed inside, Ruki's head slowly fell back with mouth wide open. His voice came out as a small whimper, then it hit him, remembering that he wasn't at home in the peace of this privacy, so he bit his own lips, trying to keep his voice as muffled as never before.

Reita, of course enjoying the sight in front of him decided to give Ruki a hand, but Ruki was far too lost in his own lust to notice the blonde standing up and moving closer to him. One swift movement and his right leg was lifted up over Reita's shoulder. That's when Ruki's eyes popped open and noticed what was going on. Before he could speak or even remove his fingers, Reita leaned over Ruki's bent body and whispered in his ear.

\- Keep going, I just like to have a close-up... If you don't mind~

Ruki's flushed face made Reita understand that he wasn't all that excited about this new idea, and even though his voice was low and embarrassment filled his body, he still didn't remove his fingers.

\- I... I can't, Reita.. I’ts so...-

\- It’s erotic, Ruki... Just look at yourself~ You’re pure lust... I'm struggling myself...-

Ruki's head moved up a bit and noticed Reita's throbbing bulge in his pants. It sure had to be painful...

\- You know we need to work on that to make both of us feel good, right?-

Reita leaned against Ruki's leg, leaving small kisses along the length to make Ruki felt more relaxed and even more aroused.

Indeed it worked on him, once Reita started caressing his legs and the idea of his lover’s member soon filling him up with pleasure made his fingers move on their own. His eyes closed again, this time imagining it was Reita's fingers, stretching his ass and making him feel good. It was really agonizing, since his own hand couldn't reach that desired spot inside of him and it was even more painful, the fact that Reita wasn't even touching him apart from his lips.

The other noticed Ruki's squirming body beneath him, removing his leg from his shoulder and kneeling down on the floor just at the level of Ruki's cock and ass.  
Ruki's eyes opened again in shock as he felt something wet entering his opening and noticed Reita was using his tongue together with his own fingers. Those were a mix of feelings Ruki didn't know how to explain. It was too much for him...

\- R…Reita I’m... N… No, please...-

He didn't want to stop… But at the same time he didn't want to cum first, or to be the only one.

\- I’ts okay… You can come once... You’re feeling this so much... It’s bliss...-

\- I w…Want…Nggh... To cum with you, ah....-

His back arched back, head bumping against the table at the feeling of both fingers and tongue slowly stretching him. His body was moving and squirming as if it wasn't his… Even his small whimpers didn't sound like something he usually did. 

\- S... Sto… Please stop.. Reith... aaah...-

He threw his head back, bumping it into the desk before cumming all over Reita's hair and forehead. Ruki was struggling to breathe as his own climax left him quite out of breath.  
Reita got up just a little bit, poking his member slightly with his tongue and grinning widely.

\- Felt good, babe?-

\- Uuhn... R..Rei...- he was struggling to calm his heartbeat and breathing before the second round would begin.

\- Good! Because this next one will really take your breath away…-

And Reita was one to keep his word. With his teeth, he removed his gloves, first the right hand then the left one, brushing with his index finger over the cum that spilled from Ruki just to savour a bit of it with the tip of his tongue. Ruki was speechless because of the sight in front of him. Reita was really doing a good job at putting up a show for him. Finally when the blonde was done with the gloves, his hands reached down to grasp Ruki's legs and pull them up above his shoulders once again. This time it was Reita's turn to show off to Ruki. The other was just patiently waiting for the other’s next move that took agonizingly too long.

Reita was just rubbing himself on Ruki while his lips were occupied with Ruki's. The smaller one wasn't fully complaining about the treatment but now all he wanted was for Reita to go further and just fill him up.

\- R... Rei... Come on....-

\- Kissing...-

\- Nmhh...haahn....-

His words were stuck in his throat because Reita was trying to fill his mouth with his tongue way too much. He enjoyed kissing Ruki so much till his thoughts were all a mess and filled with him only.

\- Reiiiiingh... Aaahhn....h..hurry...-

Ruki's own hands were moving below, touching himself and Reita too. Even his lover was feeling it because Ruki was more than sure Reita was twitching at every touch he gave him.

\- That’s... N..not fair, babe....-

\- All is fair in sex...!! Now hurry up and put it iiinhh....-

\- As my babe commands!- 

The two of them shared another passionate kiss, Ruki tugging at Reita's shirt before releasing him and spreading his legs even wider this time. Reita took the invitation and grabbed a bottle of lube from his pocket. Ruki was a bit surprised by this because obviously Reita was expecting something to happen since before, but right now wasn't the right moment to think about it.

\- H..hurryyy!!!-

\- I’m doing it cautiously~ Relax for me...-

He poured a good amount of lube all over his throbbing member, stroking it few times, making sure it was moist enough, before pushing inside of Ruki. 

\- Nya...aahh......-

Ruki's hands moved above his head as he was trying to reach for something but didn't find anything he could actually take hold of.

\- Ah... Nnh...Rei... This is..-

\- Ooh... So tight... mhh... It feels so good babe...-

Reita wasn't moving too much at the beginning. He was mostly feeling Ruki's heat wrap around him, his hand slowly moving over Ruki's belly button and pushing a bit, hearing his lover’s moans and panting. His right hand moved over Ruki's leg, moving it a bit higher this time before finally slamming harder into him, hearing Ruki groan in pleasure and surprise.

\- R... Rei? Ngh..ah... aah..nhh....s..so forceful... ahh...-

His body moved on its own as he found himself slamming harder and harder inside of Ruki, while the other squirmed and groaned underneath him. Ruki was feeling so much pleasure he could barely speak or compose another sentence, because Reita was really taking all his breath away.

\- S..so good… It feels way... too good...-

Even Reita was now babbling nonsense as the blood finally rushed from his head to his lower region, making his movements quite irregular. His speed was increasing, just like an animal in heat, his body leaning over Ruki's smaller one, as if he was trying to pull the other one closer to him. He wanted to feel every inch or Ruki on him, his heat, his scent and even those loving, lust filled moans Ruki was echoing every time he hit that right bundle of nerves.

\- R..Rei...mmh...its..nghh...s..soon.. oh God...Rei...-

\- W... Wait… I’m gonna... Ahh... Soon too...-

He was trying to hold onto Ruki's hip and leg at the same time but failed while the other’s leg left over his shoulder. This made it difficult for Reita to continue so he pressed both Ruki's legs together and turned him to the side.

\- Aiihhh.... Gaa... Rei?? Nngh... Ah..t..this angle..-

\- Ah… I… I feel like it went in even deeper than before… Hehe...he....-

Reita's smirk made it hard to concentrate, because this time he was really hitting deeper inside of Ruki, the smaller one grabbed the desk, trying not to fall over the edge. 

\- H... Hold on.. Ah... R..Rei.. I’m gonna... Nngh....-

\- S… So close, Ru... I’m so close....-

A few more thrusts... All it would take were just a few more thrusts...

 

 

Knock.

 

Knock.

\- Aghhhh???-

Reita froze on the spot, trying to shut himself up and covering Ruki's mouth before he came inside of Ruki, spilling deep inside of his lover. Ruki's sudden loss of air made him climax at the same time, before he realized someone really did knock on the door of the small room the two of them were making a mess in.

\- Excuse me? Is someone inside? I could hear someone talk?-

\- Nngh....-

\- R... Rei?-

\- I… I’m sorry... I was taking a small break, I’m gonna be out in a minute!-

Reita spoke, nodding at Ruki to keep silent in order to not make this situation even more weird.

\- Oh…Reita-san? It’s okay... I will tell the others you’re coming.-

They waited for a couple of minutes to make sure that whoever was outside was fully gone before Reita removed himself from Ruki and reached for his coat to clean Ruki's ass.

\- God... Did you really just come when someone knocked on the door? Pff... So lame...-

\- Yea? And who was next to me then?-

\- It was because you literally tried to smother me... It was a normal reaction...-

\- Riiight... Let’s leave it at that... Pff...-

\- S---Stop laughing!! It’s true...-

Ruki's pouty face was hilarious to Reita but he really didn't want to argue with his lover over something so stupid. Once Ruki was clean and finally wearing some pants, it was time for Reita to get himself dressed up, but he noticed his white coat was a mess.

\- Oh boooy... I can't wear this...-

\- Let’s just tell them it fell on the floor and you stomped all over it...-

\- You have to be an idiot to stomp over– 

Ruki grabbed the coat and threw it on the floor, stomping it with his foot seconds later.

\- There.-

\- It’s... Worse than before...-

\- You’re welcome.-

He grinned before unlocking the door and going outside, still smiling back at Reita who didn't look quite amused at all this.

\- Ruki... I swear to God...-

Reita rushed outside to reach Ruki, but before he could say anything else he was pulled by his shirt so Ruki could whisper in his ear.

\- This doctor AU was really a good idea… I give you kudos for this… Next time let’s see what else we can come up with for our PV so we can maybe roleplay again backstage… Heh.-

He winked at his lover, walking ahead of him, leaving a speechless and bright red Reita behind.

 

He was going to have a hard time filming the PV in this white doctor coat now... And surely it was going to be a challenge, looking at Ruki every time he’s dressed in his own...  
Just another endurance test... For him, mostly...

**Author's Note:**

> lame ending? 8D I know.... i suck at Summaries and Endings...so don't be mad lol!!  
> and i know..."english is not my native language" is no excuse but you will still need to get with it..because its like this <3  
> I hope you enjoyeeed 8)


End file.
